


Do Humans Dream of Electric Androids?

by royalliest



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanical Lullaby (IDOLiSH7), Gen, Mechalulla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalliest/pseuds/royalliest
Summary: Alternative ending/interpretation to Mechanical Lullaby.Yamato wakes up.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Do Humans Dream of Electric Androids?

Nikaido Yamato took his first breath in a long while. And after the second, and the third, and a few more, he rasped out, "I'm too old for this."

He clambered downstairs and saw the rigid hands and open eyes of Fabra, frozen in the direction of where Cielo and Terra stood with outstretched arms, mouths open in an endless swan song.

The human chuckled and patted Fabra. "Knew I could count on myself to get the job done. Onii-san's a pretty good scientist, after all. He was handsome when younger, too."

Weeds were sprouting between the cracks on the floor next to a collapsed Martin. Gazing at the younger, twenty-something year old face of his deceased friend Mitsuki, Yamato wondered if he and Fabra ever fought or had a few beers together. He had designed the androids in homage to his friends who had passed away, and ended up creating his greatest work as a scientist, engineer, and friend.

"We used to be stupid and young, heh. I guess no one would've thought it would be like this, but it is what it is now," he sighed. The rest of the humans would be waking up as well, while the androids slept forever. There would be no counterpart Mitsu waking up when Martin went to sleep, nor Riku for Terra, nor Sougo, Nagi, Tama, Ichi. Yamato had created artificial life for himself and humans who no longer lived, and destroyed it as well, for the progress of humanity. 

He peered out the window to the city below. People slowly staggered out of buildings into the reborn city fixed by silenced robots. They soon would come to the tower, to seek guidance from Professor Nikaido, leader and inventor of the Mechanical Lullaby Project. 

Soon, he would have to go back to work, but he looked Fabra in its glossy eyes, and said, "I'm not cut out to be a hero or a leader. I'm just a regular man."

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts from March 2018. It was originally planned to be a fic where over the course of a week, Fabra ponders the meaning of his existence as a robot imitating humans and as the android keeping the secret of humanity and their role. He was supposed to reject Cielo's decision to sing the Mechanical Lullaby.


End file.
